


Take Your Time

by konoyo



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Everyone Is Doing Their Best, Other, a lot of innuendo most of it absolutely terrible, bed sharing, romcom themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: Sometimes it helps to have friends who will absolutely bully you into getting your shit together and asking that guy you like out. Sometimes, even that doesn't do the trick and Measures need to be taken.





	Take Your Time

Val has spent about fifteen minutes arguing with hotel staff to no avail. Three rooms with a queen, that's what's on the reservation, the man at the desk insists. And no, they can't change it, not even for extra money. The hotel is all booked up, there's a convention in town, he says, gesturing vaguely at the hordes of cosplayers currently milling about the lobby. Besides, all the rooms that are compliant to disability regulations have a queen. And they're very sorry about the heater, they'll bring up extra blankets and make sure a handyman gets up there as soon as possible, but most likely tomorrow morning.

Val presses their palm to their forehead while the man types something on his computer. They don't need a room with a disability shower. They need one with two twin beds. Two queen beds would be fine even! This all Evalyn's fault, she's the one who made the reservation. Honest mistake, maybe, but all things considered, the fact that this is a set up isn't exactly out of the question. They look back to where Stefan is sitting on one of the couches, looking at his shoes. The hotel isn't even a particularly nice one, just the one closest to Devon's place. It's simple with low ceilings and a dark, dusty carpet yet somehow it's full of people. Maybe the convention center is nearby? Or wherever these things take place.

This isn't really fair to Stefan either. Maybe they can get Evalyn to switch with them... No, they're not going to be able to do that, who are they kidding, jesus christ. Just because Val doesn't know what to do with themselves when Stefan is around doesn't mean they should get in the middle of other people's sex lives.

Okay, other options. Gin has a room to themselves, but that's because it's only fair and they aren't going to take away their independence just because they're feeling a thing about a guy. And that's about all of their options that isn't 'find a hotel on the other side of town.'

God, in any other world they'd just jump Stefan. Get it out of their system. But they've been working together and they like spending time with him, talking to him, even getting nagged by him. And that's the place where it started, any wants came along later and Val doesn't know what to _do_ with that. How do you just... Come out and say that you're in kind of deep?

That sounds stupid in their own head. They can't say that. So it has to be something else. They're pretty sure they've been telegraphing their feelings as loud as possible. Avery has taken to loudly groaning every time they do something embarrasingly stupid but either Stefan hasn't noticed or hasn't cared. How much more obvious than 'hey I got these sunflowers because they reminded me of you' do you have to be? That particular one sent the whole room into complete silence and yet Val still had trouble hearing Stefan's mumbled thanks.

Maybe it's the arm. Or their personality. The combination of the two of those, probably. It's not like Val's the greatest catch out there, there's plenty of off-putting things about them, especially once you get to know them.

You're just not good enough for him, Val.

"Okay, okay, I'll check back on Monday. Monday, right? Okay thanks," Val says with a sigh, sliding their wallet off the counter and going to go get Stefan, weaving through the crowd.

They're three steps away when someone holding a camera gets Stefan's attention. It's a bit loud to hear the question but by the time Val gets over they catch "-preserum Steve? Because you should."

"Should what?" Val asks because Stefan is giving them the biggest deer in headlights look they've ever seen.

"Cosplay, I was asking -ohmygosh and you'd make a perfect Bucky! Even the arm, I mean, no offense or anything, but, like, some black eyeshadow, stubble and hair product and-" the confusion must show on their face now because the person backtracks, "You guys have seen the Captain America movies right?"

"Yeah...? Some of them?" Val says, making eye contact with Stefan who shrugs.

"Well, you two would make great versions of the characters. I thought he was in costume already as Steve before he gets his powers right? But he would look super good in the suit, too. You would!" they say when Stefan looks doubtful. "And his best friend, Bucky, he has a super cool prosthetic arm because he was experimented on by the bad guys," Val is nodding at this point, partially to be polite but also because it sounds familiar. Stefan would make an adorable Captain America, they'd want to see it. "Oh and are you two boyfriends?" the person continues, startling Val out of their imagination where Stefan is prancing around in an American flag. "Because, you know, half the whole internet wants to see them together and you two would be super popular-"

Oh jesus, Stefan is turning pink and they can feel the butterflies in their own chest. Come on, Val say something, anything.

"'M more of a, uh, an Iron Man fan," they manage. Just to get them off this topic.

"Oh, well, a lot of people ship him with Cap too!" the person continues, unperturbed and Val feels dizzy. "Stony versus Stucky, the great debate. You guys should at least consider it. I'll take photos! Here's my card," they say, handing Stefan a little square of a business card. "You guys have fun at the con!" And with that they're gone and the conversation is finally over.

The silence stretches. Stefan won't look at them. "Anyway," Val says just to shatter the suffocating quiet. "We can't get our rooms changed. The hotel's full up but they said to check back on Monday. After the convention is over, I guess. And they can only get a handyman up there tomorrow morning. But we'll be fine, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. We'll be fine."

"Cool," Val says. "Cool. We should, uh, go see where the rest of them want to have dinner."

"Yup." Stefan stands.

This is the beginning of a very long week, Val can already tell. They just have to survive the first night. After that, they'll get used to it. And for that, they have a plan. Let Stefan go to bed, then stay up late and fall into bed when they're too tired to even think about it.

Perfect.

Of course, no plan survives contact with the enemy, as they say. The temperature drops even further as the sun sets and Val has cursed the thermostat with the worst things they can think of but that doesn't mean it works any better. It's spring in Seattle and the windows rattle with rain. The wind howls outside and Valentine wonders how it is people live here.

Val ends up on the bed, curled up in the blankets with their laptop, before Stefan is even out of the shower.

"Cold?" Stefan asks as he steps out of the bathroom looking steamy and pink and Val could just eat that sight _up_. It's so unfair, honestly.

"Yup," they say instead. "Come cuddle me, warm me up."

Stefan laughs nervously and pulls on the laces if his sweatshirt. "You'll warm up soon," he reassures and sits down on his side of the bed.

Of course, it doesn't work. Obvious flirting doesn't work, neither does subtlety. Stefan's curls are all wet and pressed to his head and Val can see a droplet run down the back of his neck then disappear into the lumpy fabric of the oversized sweatshirt. Unfair. _Un. Fucking. Fair_. It would be so much easier if Stefan just told them no. They could live with that. Probably. Oh they'd hate it, they'd be absolutely miserable about it for weeks. Frankly, they should be prepared for that exact thing. But at least that would be an answer, right?

How would they even go about asking? A near death experience barely got them to admit the situation to themselves. Putting their body out there is one thing, they're easy. Their heart, not so much.

Stefan lays down, getting comfortable on his back, then rolls over to face away and turn off his lamp. Now the only thing left illuminating the room is Val's screen and they dim that. "Good night, Val."

"Yup. Good night."

The room is quiet. Eventually, Stefan starts lightly snoring. Val's nose is getting cold. Their fingers are freezing. This is the worst. They give up and turn off the laptop, sinking into the sheets, whining unhappily when they have to extend their feet into the part of the bed that is still ice cold. How does anyone do this? They shift a little closer to Stefan. Warm. This is... An emergency. Just a little closer, and they're tucking their nose into the space between their pillows, feeling both guilty and suddenly very, very sleepy.

This is just for tonight. They wish it wasn't but... Val sighs and closes their eyes. Just for tonight.

....

Despite the bright sunlight through the windows and the chill in the room, Val is definitely asleep. Stefan can feel their slow breath against the crook of his neck, he can see the gradual rise and fall of their shoulder blades under the pile of blankets. They're wearing a long sleeve waffle shirt that Stefan has thanked every deity he's ever encountered for, because Val in just their underwear would be way too much. The cold doesn't bother Stefan anymore but he's in his sweatshirt for decency's sake, though it's not exactly helping put any distance between two bodies right now. Val's arm is heavy across his chest and his neck is complaining from where he spent the night primly on his back while Val, apparently, didn't care to give him the same courtesy. They never do. They're half on top of him even now and Stefan should definitely move or wake them or something.

He stares up at the ceiling. Val's warm. If he pays attention a little harder, he can feel their heart beat against his ribs, calm and quiet, like long evenings in the library. The long line of their body continues lower, the hem of their shirt a little rolled up against their stomach, their hips pressed against Stefan's thigh. A regular octopus. Val shifts a little in their sleep and Stefan can feel their lips move, full and gentle, against his neck and a warm, soft swell of brief fabric, an incredibly clear outline- He's getting out of bed, oh lord, he's getting out of bed.

Val mumbles something incoherent as Stefan pushes them off and escapes into the bathroom. It's colder here than in the main room and hopefully that'll help him get his thoughts straight. They're here to get Devon to make Val a prosthetic arm and because Evalayn's relationship with Avery is going _so _well, _apparently_, that she wants to introduce them to Heather. Which is fine, that's fine, it's _fine_, Stefan isn't jealous because he's going to die sad and alone because he's already done _that_ one. Went fine, got a job out of it or something, god, why is he such a mess this morning?

He rubs his face in his hands, trying to focus. Regardless, why would Val even like him? He's thin and pale and ungainfully employed and Val is tan and broad and jesus christ they have a lot of money. Gin seems to be convinced that they're into him but, look at this. Stefan leans on the sink, staring at his own reflection. Nothing special about this. And he's stuck with it, too. Never changing, always looking like an idiot barely out of his twenties... Can't even grow a beard if he wanted to. _Who_ would be into this?

There's a knock on the door. "You having a breakdown in there, love?"

"Nope, just needed to go real bad!" Stefan says, pressing his forehead against the mirror. Oh god, why did he have to go and say that?

There's a pause. "Well, okay, you, uh, going to be in there long? Cause I also-"

"Nope, almost done!" Stefan says, trying not to sound like he's panicking. "Just give me a sec!" He leans over to flush the toilet then splashes water in his face, trying to get himself together. Nothing happened. Nope, everything's fine. Okay. He escapes the bathroom and quickly dresses while Val's in there, heading down to breakfast because he needs coffee and he can't be in that room for much longer. This isn't fair. The only reason he's not rooming with Evalyn and Val isn't rooming with Avery is the whole relationship business. If Evalyn hadn't decided to jump on Avery's dick and it hadn't worked out, or if Evalyn had, for once in her life, taken pity on him... He's really not made out for these romcom tropes. And they have another week to spend like this! Maybe more, depending on what Devon says.

A thought occurs to him as he leans on the back wall of the elevator. Oh my god, what if Val needs help? They only have one arm. Oh no, what did he do? He shouldn't have left. Val just has this air of confidence about them at all times that it's easy to forget but Stefan doesn't know that they _don't_ need help. He scrambles to press the button of the floor he just came from on the elevator panel but it can't feel his absolute nervous breakdown and continues slowly downward. Now two buttons are pressed. Stefan feels like an idiot.

It's been a couple of weeks since that whole thing with Fort Jefferson, the monsters made of roots, cults and that poor lady being eaten alive... Sure, she probably needed to go but that's not a way Stefan would choose for anyone, really. A lot of stuff happened and besides the extended bed rest, Val seems to be managing. They haven't asked for help, certainly, but then why ask Stefan of all people? He did his best when they'd first lost the arm but that was mostly him and Avery and somehow they doubt Val rememberers a whole lot of that with the state they were in, drugged out on painkillers and sleeping unless someone was in there to feed them or help them into the bathroom. Then, once they emerged from that room, it was like nothing was ever wrong.

Maybe they don't need help, Stefan thinks as the doors open on the first floor. They're probably fine, right? What is he going to do, help them into their pants? Which he can do without making it weird, he can, but- oh the doors have closed and he's going back up again. Get it together, Stefan. Honestly. He doesn't press the first floor button again, just waits for the elevator to carry him all the way back up.

When the doors open again, Val is standing there, because of course they are.

"Oh, hey. Forget something?" they ask, stepping in.

"Uhh..." Lie or tell the truth? He has a split second and he's never been a good liar. "I forgot to ask if you need any help." Well, there it is. "With, uh, getting dressed or anything because of, uh, your arm."

Val smiles when Stefan looks at them and now Stefan can feel himself turning pink. "I'm alright. But thank you for the thought." They're standing way to close in that way they tend to do and when Stefan looks away they move as if to continue being in Stefan's line of sight.

"Well, if you need help, uh, you should ask, since we're, uh, rooming," Stefan says towards the elevator buttons. He presses the ground floor button again. Why is the elevator door closing so slowly? They should be downstairs already.

"Yeah, okay," Val says and Stefan sees them move out of the corner of his eye and for a split second he's imagining Val pressing him into the elevator wall with a kiss because apparently he's watched too much day time television, please get it together, Stefan. This morning won't leave him. He knows what they smell like and how warm they are and how that mouth felt against his neck and the fantasy persists a little too long and now he's been quiet for way too long and now it's awkward, oh Christ... Val is still looking at him like they want to say something but are hesitating.

_Kiss me._

"So we're going to Devon's today, right?"

Stefan just barely resists dragging his hands down his face. "Yup. But, um, just so you know, she can be a bit of a pill."

"Oh, then I'm sure we'll get on," Val hums, smiling.

Stefan has never seen anyone 'get on' with Devon, save for maybe Evalyn and Heather, but the optimism is cute on Val, as always.

He has to stop. This is exactly why Evalyn keeps refusing to get in the same car with him for prolonged periods of time. And Devon will probably give him shit, because that's what she exists to do. "Well, she's a late riser and I think we'll want to wait until Heather gets done with her schoolwork because Evalyn doesn't want to interfere with their schedule since it involves a bunch of people... So we have some time on our hands after breakfast."

"Oh?" Val perks up. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Stefan clears his throat. How can he make this sound like a date? He's got to shoot his shot somehow, right? The bookstore is out, that's basically what they do every day at Val's place, uh, shit- "I have some errands to run and Evalyn can't really be out and about so-" Nope, oh my god, Stefan, good job, you really fucked this one up.

"Oh," Val says, and it's clear they're put out and, god, why is he so bad at this. "What time does Heather usually get done?"

"Around three, I think, unless Devon really sleeps in."

"Alright, around three then. Errands?"

"Yeah..." Stefan says. Can he salvage this? "Nothing interesting at all." Nope, he can't salvage this. "I'll come get you guys when I'm done." Mission failure, great job everyone.

Val looks even more put out than before. The elevator doors slide open. Nice going, Stefan. Super smooth.

....

"I just don't get it," Val says. The hotel gym is pretty crowded, despite it being a Friday in the middle of the day. They have to raise their voice a little so Avery can hear them all the way over there by the weights. They've been complaining about Stefan for upwards of fifteen minutes now and Avery is probably sick of hearing it but they can't help it. They woke up cuddled up to him this morning and now that they've had a taste, they can't stop thinking about it. "I don't know what to do. How did you and Evalyn manage?"

"Near death experiences. Well, your near death, actually. Then she asked me to shower with her and..." Avery shrugs and picks out a weight that looks like it could crush a man's skull by just laying on it. "That's it."

"Oh, seriously? Nice going. That same night?"

"Yup."

"Dude, _nice_! But... Hmm, not helpful."

"I really don't know why you don't do the same thing. Just, I don't know, ask him to shower with you."

"He'll say no."

"How do you know that?"

Val sighs and rolls their eyes. "You think I haven't tried? 'Stefan, come cuddle me. Stefan, please help me get something out of my pocket.' And you remember the flowers. Trust me, I've tried. He'll say no or worse! He'll make it super impersonal like he's my assigned nurse or something."

"Then it's a lost cause, what can I say," Avery says, starting their reps. "Seriously, Val. Just figure it out."

Val sighs and turns off their treadmill, sitting down on it instead. Complaining and running at the same time is taxing.

"Working hard, you guys?" Gin asks, dropping a towel over Val's head so they're suddenly in darkness for a moment before they detangle themselves. "It's almost three o'clock. Stefan's here, he says we gotta be going."

Val wipes their face on the towel, then rubs it along the back of their neck. "Actually, I have an idea. Hey, Gin, can you do me a favor?"

....

Stefan sighs a little as he pushes open the gym doors. Where are Val and Avery? Gin says they couldn't find either of them anywhere but Val had said that the gym was the plan... Ah, it's really crowded in here. But Val is easy to spot, they're the only one on the treadmill in short shorts that make their ass look like it's a literal peach emoji. They're orange and everything.

Oh my god, Stefan. Get it together.

He eeks his way through the room, trying to avoid getting in anyone's way and feeling pretty overdressed considering. It's fine, he just has to get those two and go. It'll be fine. When he's close enough, it's pretty easy to catch snatches of conversation.

"...really cute. So I'm like, oh no, I wasn't drowning at all, but there was a crab that was stuck in some fishing line. No worries, I got it free. Oh, hey Stefan. I can just hold my breath for a super long time. I can demonstrate later tonight if you'll let me take you to dinner," Val is saying, laughing a little as they tell it. It takes a second but Stefan does realize what they're talking about and his face goes full red almost immediately. Do _not _think about it, oh my god, Stefan, not in a room full of people. "Then she splashed me and swam away." Val turns off the treadmill and turns to face him and Stefan feels like he might just have an aneurism. Those shorts are short and Val is sweaty and there's a sheen to their skin, their hair is tied back and out of the way. Stefan watches them wipe their forehead and bend over to get their water bottle, then drink out of it and lick their lips. "How'd you're errands go?" Oh, he's picturing it alright, because it's like someone dumped a bunch of water on Val, the way their clothes are clinging to them and now they're touching their mouth, wiping a stray droplet away with their thumb, oh my god, did someone plan this whole thing? It feels like this was absolutely a set up.

"Fine," he grates out. "Went just fine. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Avery?"

Avery stands. They don't look as drenched as Val is which cements the fact that this was definitely staged in Stefan's mind. "Yeah, I'm ready. You know, she really missed out. You give pretty great head."

Stefan wants to disappear.

"Yeah, well, it was a while ago. I've gotten better."

There's definitely people looking at them. Stefan tries not to actually disappear and succeeds, but just barely.

"Anyway, let's go." Avery leads the way out of the gym and Val follows, leaving Stefan to trail behind them, _not _looking at Val's ass the whole way there. This is so unfair. This is absolutely crazy unfair. This is what you get for not just asking them out like a normal person, Stefan. He rubs his face in his hands. Jesus... And it's only the first day.

.....

Devon's place is... Eclectic. Messy, even, but that would be rude to say. Evalyn and Avery are taking Heather out on a trip somewhere in the city at some point but right now there's a lot of noise between Heather and Gin as they discuss the various pets that are all in the garage. Val can hear something about a tarantula. Very nice.

Devon, unfortunately, doesn't have any compunctions about being rude. She gives them both the stink eye and Val can feel themselves being looked over, in the magic sense. "Really, Stefan? This is what you cash in favors for?"

"Hey!" Stefan says.

"I'm right here," Val says primly.

"Evalyn tells me you two have been absolutely intolerable. So I don't see why I should do anything for you if this is what you're going to be doing."

"That's not fair," Stefan says. He's turning pink. Val's a little lost. They've been intolerable? They usually are but which bit specifically did Evalyn mention? "It doesn't matter what I'm using it for, does it?"

"I would think that my gifts are a little too good to be used just for getting someone to fuck you Stefan."

"What?" It comes out as a squeak and Stefan's face is bright red, his hands halfway up to cover it. He does not look over at Val. "Val's a friend, Devon, jesus christ. I'm not-"

"I'd fuck him if he'd ask," Val says honestly and that just gets them a "Val! Jesus!" from Stefan who still won't look at them.

"Well, then what is it? Is the missing arm putting you off or something, zombie boy?"

"I'm leaving!" Stefan says, sounding a little shrill, his hands over his face. "I am leaving, you two, have a good time, I need to go." He disappears in the direction of the garage.

That just leaves Val and Devon in the kitchen in relative silence. "He's so fucking stubborn," she says, heading to her desk. "I'd just fuck him if I were you, it'll be better for the lot of you, cause he's not going to do anything about it."

"I'm not going to just force myself on him, what the fuck, it's, I'm not even sure if he-" Oh god they were not getting into this with Devon.

"Oh good, you're in love, congrats, just_ fuck him,_ Valentine. You'll be doing us all a favor. Evalyn says it's been rolling off the two of you for months. Just get it over with." She smacks a notepad and pen on the table in front of Val. "Give me the measurements and the things you need and if you do it before I'm finished I'll make it vibrate."

Val feels the need to hide their face in their hand now. "No, that's okay, I think I've got it..."

"Hey, your loss. I got tons of 'special features' I could put in it."

Val ducks their head, starting to write. "I'll... think about it." They're going to try not to think about it. "And get back to you later."

Later, they find Stefan smoking a nervous cigarette out on the driveway. Not his first, by the looks of it, either. Oh jeeze. They clear their throat and walk over, making sure that Stefan has noticed them before they're too close.

"Hey," they say, and Stefan looks at them like they've really done something wrong. Oh, no...

"This needs to stop. Val this needs to stop."

Oh, here it is. It's a dreadful feeling but at least they'll finally get their answer. "What needs to stop?"

"This whole thing!" Stefan gestures vaguely to the empty driveway. "All of our friends, everyone thinking it's okay to bully me like this. And you, too! Just because I'm into you doesn't mean you can just... make fun of me all the time! It's too far!"

"You're into me..." That was not the direction Val thought this was going. "You're actually into me?"

"Yes! Oh my god, I thought it was obvious, Val!" Stefan takes another nervous drag.

"Stefan!" Val gestures uselessly at the blacktop. "I have been flirting with you non stop for weeks and you've just brushed me off each time! I've been making a complete idiot out of myself and you think I'm _bullying_ you?"

"Yes! You could have just asked me out!"

"_You_ could have just asked _me _out!"

"I tried!" Stefan says. The both of them are getting a little loud, enough to attract the attention of someone walking their dog across the street.

"When?"

"...I didn't actually say it," Stefan admits and Val drags their hand down their face. "In the elevator, I wanted to ask you to come to a bookstore with me but that's a real shitty date, I don't know..."

"I would have loved to come to a bookstore with you, Stefan. I'd have loved to go fucking grocery shopping with you, I don't care! Just walk around, I want to spend time with _you_!"

Stefan looks at them, finally looks at them for the first time in what feels like days and Val can hear their heartbeat in their ears suddenly. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like you a lot. I want to cuddle you not only when the heater's broken and I was serious when I said all you had to do was ask. I want you to want me back and I wasn't sure if you... did." They feel like they're rambling, saying too much and nothing at all at the same time, but Stefan is still looking at them so that's something. That's everything.

Stefan drops his cigarette and puts it out with his shoe. Then, he drags Val in by the front of their jacket and into a kiss that's everything Val's ever wanted. They drag Stefan closer still, their hand balled up in the back of Stefan's jacket, pushing back, holding on. The kiss itself is hard at first then turns soft and gentle and Stefan's lips part just enough that they can taste the smoke on his breath.

"The heater's not broken anymore, they fixed it," Stefan says quietly when they part. "Want to go back?"

"Yeah," Val says, but then they're kissing again and someone's got to call a cab but Stefan's mouth is way too distracting and Stefan's got his hands under Val's shirt now and-

"Get the fuck out of my driveway, you teens!" Devon yells from a window, a badly aimed shoe hitting the pavement nearby. "Go get a fucking room!"

.....

The hotel room is toasty warm, as promised. Val is struggling a little with the buttons on Stefan's shirt so Stefan drops his hands to help undo them, not breaking the kiss just yet. Val uses that to their advantage, their palm skating up Stefan's chest, fingertips then the flat of the palm then knuckles running, feather light, down his sternum to his belly. Stefan groans a little into this kiss because it's not enough and moves on to peeling Val out of their layers. The cold really is the worst, too much clothing, if this were Key West he could have had Val shirtless in seconds, completely naked in a couple more. His impatience is clear in his movement because Val is laughing against his mouth before they have to part so Stefan can drag the shirts over their head, all in one fell swoop.

"Better?" Val asks, still laughing. Their hair is a mess and they're still in their pants but it's still unfair how gorgeous they look, now that Stefan actually allows himself to do the looking.

"Almost," Stefan says and Val drags him forward for another kiss, their hand curled under the front of his waistband. The want is almost radiating off of them, it's flattering, and Stefan realizes he must be accidentally borrowing because he it's not even his own nervousness that he can feel, it's want, want, uncertainty, fear, not good enoughIneedtoprovemyself—

Stefan shuts that down quickly and curls his arms around Val's ribs, squeezing. "Val, god, stop that - the thoughts. I want you. To _be_ with you, like I said. So much, Valentine. Please. Uh, I've been out of my mind because of you for the past couple of days. It's true," he insists.

Val laughs again, but it's a little more awkward this time. "At least I know it wasn't all in vain... I'm all yours, darling." Val's hand is still warm and just below Stefan's waistband. "And I'm not bothering with the fine print."

Val says dangerous things. Stefan finds that kind of hot right now, actually. "Jesus... Yeah, okay, Val," he breathes, kissing them again as they walk them both back towards the bed, thumb nudging open the button then the zipper on Stefan's pants. "Can... Can I, uh, sit on your face? Since you, uh, advertised it so thoroughly..."

"It would be my pleasure," Val says with a grin, sitting down so they can drag Stefan's pants down his legs which is when Stefan remembers he's still wearing shoes and there's a little bit of a graceless struggle there. But soon enough the rest of his clothes are in a pile on the floor and Val's arm is around his waist and they're leaving a wandering trail of kisses along ribs and birthmarks to his belly, coaxing Stefan further onto the bed as they lay back. The kisses are warm and gentle so Stefan startles a little when Val nips at his hip then licks at it like an apology, though they do not look very sorry at all.

Stefan puts his whole weight down on Val's chest for that, pushing them into the mattress. "Well, come on then," Val hums, their hand pressing against Stefan's lower back, nudging him a little more forward until they can take him into their mouth, wet, hot and teasing as the tip of Val's tongue flicks over his dick. Stefan moans, his fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. Val's humming like they've found something to their liking and it's all Stefan can do not to fully sit down as they shift to get a little lower, a ticklish sensation of stubble replaced with kisses and tongue.

There's no way he can keep quiet like this when Val's attention is razor focused on driving him absolutely insane, the gentle hand on his lower back feeling like the only thing keeping him steady as they adjust to what makes Stefan squirm and moan the most. Their tongue presses against his entrance, wicked and teasing, then back up then in a little more while their nose is pressed up against his dick, the little rocking motions sending sparks through his nerve endings. Val has him grinding down despite all his efforts to keep still and they have the nerve to laugh about it, the vibration carrying all the way up Stefan's spine. "Val- Val- Christ...!"

It feels like ages until Val does come up for breath and Stefan's knees are threatening to give out but he really, really hadn't wanted that to stop and all it takes is a breathless "Please," and Val is giving his thigh a wet kiss and pushing him back up to his knees, coming up for breath here and there until Stefan can't take anymore, breaking with a strangled little cry, the spikes of pleasure blurring his vision for a moment.

He gets off, shaky and feeling a little like jelly, then drags a breathless Val into a wet, sloppy kiss once he can think again. Their face is drenched but, right now, Stefan can really care less. He's still fuzzy with his orgasm and Val's hand in his hair feels so good right now. God, why are they still wearing pants?

"Got a little distracted, only one hand, all that," Val says and Stefan realizes he's said it outloud as he's working the denim down Val's hips. He leaves Val to kick the rest of it off before kissing them again, his hand curling around their cock to stroke them off, savoring Val's moan against his mouth.

"Stefan..." God, he needs to hear that, his name in that aroused and breathless tone. "Stefan, mmm, yes, like that, a little- mmph. I've got... Condoms... Wallet," Val says between kisses, though their hand is still around the back of Stefan's neck, holding him close.

"Yeah?" There's also the ones that Evalyn shoved at him a little bit ago in a fit of pique and what Stefan had thought was more bullying but Val's pants are closer. Stefan lets go a little unhappily to go fish them up from the floor. "Goodness, how old are these?"

"I'm not really sure, I don't remember where I got them," Val says, propped up on their elbow.

"You don't remember?" Stefan looks at them, his eyebrows furrowing a little. Val blinks then their eyes widen with realization. "We're throwing these out," Stefan says.

"What? No!"

"We're not using cult condoms, Val. These are at least four years old, are you kidding?" Stefan says, appalled. "I have more."

"Well. Just. Don't throw them out. Okay? Just in case, I'm not saying we should use them or anything just for later, I want to take a look..."

Stefan sighs and pushes the little foil packets back into Val's wallet, throwing it back in the direction of Val's jeans, then goes to fetch his own. "Good thing Evalyn is prepared for us," he says once he has one, leaning in to kiss Val again.

"It was either that or murder us both, I think, and you're pretty hard to kill," Val hums, their hand tangling in Stefan's hair once more, kissing him between words. The kisses don't stop and Stefan doesn't want them to right now, pushing until Val is on their back again, then only pulling back so he can open the packet and roll it on, giving Val's dick gentle strokes as he does, making them moan again. "Also if you think I'm going to let you do all the work-" Val purrs against his mouth.

Stefan gasps a little into the kiss as Val rolls them both over, planting themselves on their right shoulder. "All the work? Val, that's not- You've only got one arm," he insists, lifting his hands to brush Val's hair from their face, tucking it behind their ears. Their upper arm is not long enough to lift them very far off Stefan so they're still flat, chest to chest. "And I have been doing no work-" His arguments are starting to get cut short with a wandering hand finding its way between them, thumb pressing against nipple.

"I've got this," Val hums, stealing another kiss. "If you think I didn't put thought into this... Here." They shift to their side, dragging Stefan with them, their arm around his waist. Their short upper arm is squished down under the both of them, but Val doesn't seem to mind. "Now wrap your legs around me. There..."

They're already pressed together and Stefan can't help but grind down a little, just to feel the heat and hear Val moan softly, their hand restless on his back. This is good, yes, he likes this one, now they can move together and he can swallow all those noises and moans Val makes in a kiss. Each movement he makes with his hips births a new sound and more pleasure, it's addicting, he doesn't want this to end. It's difficult not to get impatient and their hands almost collide in an effort to get between their bodies and Val cedes, their hand running up to the nape of Stefan's neck instead, warm and gentle. Stefan shifts until he can curl his fingers around Val and align them both, then sink down, moaning at the slow, pleasing stretch then slide.

Val's mouth is red with kisses when he looks back up so Stefan presses their foreheads together instead, locking eyes with Val. They're dark, half closed but intense as always. Val's gaze is hard to hold without feeling like he's going to burn up inside. This is intimate, slow and sweet, Val's hand roaming down his back, over the curve of his rear as they move together and Stefan buries his face in Val's shoulder when it gets too much. He bites at the skin there, sucking to leave marks, low, then high, up on their neck by the hinge of their jaw, each one making Val groan and push a little harder until they surrender and let Stefan roll them back over, bearing down, hard.

Val's a glorious, love bitten mess beneath him and he's done that to them, that was all Stefan. He grinds down harder and squeezes, watching them moan and buck under him, the world hazy with pleasure and sweat. Their fingers have intertwined, hands pressed into the sheets, and he _never _wants this to end, but he can already feel the pleasure overwhelming him again.

"Val- Val..!"

"Go on, darling, come for me," Val breathes. They're looking at him again and Stefan holds that gaze, squeezing their hand in his, holds it for as long as he can until he's crying out, the wave of pleasure overtaking him fully and all he can do is call Val's name, Valentine, Valentine, oh god, Val... He keeps going through it all, watching, listening as Val moans and arches under him, keeps going as they shudder through their own climax until they're spent and still, their hand relaxed under Stefan's.

He leans down to kiss them again, letting go of their hand so they can get rid of the condom, then collapses at their side. They should probably both go wash up now but Val is kissing him softly again and he doesn't have the willpower to even mention it right now. It's warm and safe here, fuzzy with the afterglow and Val's arm is around him again and god, how did he ever manage to wind up here? It's hard to fathom how he could have managed to be so lucky.

....

Stefan looks like nothing ever happened last night when they come down to breakfast, or he would if he wasn't sticking close and turning a faint shade of pink every time someone so much as gave Val a passing glance. Granted, they are missing an arm and wearing a rainbow striped chunky sweater. And they know they're in a glowing good mood, it's probably written as clear as day on their face. That just can't be helped. Or maybe it was the line of hickeys up their neck all the way to their jaw and the bit of irritation on their mouth that made it look well kissed.

Stefan hides his face in his hands as they join the lazy breakfast buffet mingle. "Jesus, Val. Please."

"Yes, sunshine, what is it?" Val asks, picking up a plate. "Oh, can you get me a croissant please?"

"Can you be, uh, a little more subtle? I don't know. People are staring," Stefan says quietly even as he gets a croissant for Val.

"That sounds like a personal problem. Ooh and I'm thinking some cheese and scrambled eggs and those little sausages over there. Maybe a bit of yohgurt. I'm hungry." They did eventually have the energy to shower last night and then maybe Val got a little handsy in there, but, look, who could blame them? Any and all self control has now left the premises. It was definitely Stefan's idea to suck them off in the shower though so clearly, they can't take all the blame. Disability showers are great, they're officially converted. Maybe they should even take Devon up on some of those 'design upgrades'.

Stefan shakes his head but fills his own plate as they go between Val's requests. "I'm just saying, if you don't want to get bullied—"

"Congratulations, you two," Avery says, clapping the both of them on the back hard enough they both stumble a little and the food on Val's plate slides dangerously until they regain control of it. Avery drapes their arms around both of their shoulders like the good friend they are. "You've finally fucked and we don't have to deal with you being insufferable about it anymore."

"So are you two, like, together now? Oh man, congrats, you guys," Gin says, appearing out of nowhere with a plate full of only scrambled eggs because of course they do.

"Ask Stefan when the wedding is," Evalyn calls from the other side of the buffet where she's by the coffee machines.

"Wedding???" Gin asks and there's that light in their eyes that means that they are going to need answers and details. Val can feel the blood rushing to their face but if they can do anything well it's clap back.

"Not before yours, that's only fair," they say and now Avery's pulling away a little, embarrassed. "Heather's going to make a very cute flower girl," they push so Avery lets them go, withdrawing. Evalyn is smiling across the trays of baked goods so that's a win on Val's side and now Gin wants to know _everything_ about Avery and Evalyn's plans so the attention is off Val and Stefan.

Stefan smiles at them, a little weak and still red faced but there. Val winks and leans in to kiss his cheek, pleasantly surprised when Stefan turns to give them a featherlight kiss instead. Yeah. Val grins. This is good. "Can we go get coffee?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, Val. Come on. Let's get coffee."


End file.
